Hydrocracking processes are used commercially in petroleum refineries to process a variety of hydrocarbon feeds ranging from naphtha to heavy crude oil residual fractions. The hydrocracking processes are typically used to split molecules in a feed into smaller molecules having a higher average volatility and economic value.